迪米特里·马雅可夫斯基
迪米特里·马雅可夫斯基（蒂玛、帝玛） (Russian: Дмитрий "Дима" Маяковский) 是战地3单人战役中的配角以及战地4中的支撑人物。 Biography Battlefield 3 Dima is a Russian GRU agent who attempts to stop the People's Liberation and Resistance operatives from detonating a nuclear bomb in the heart of Paris. According to articles, Dimitri is a "cleaner" for the Russian intelligence agency, GRU, and will do whatever it takes to complete the mission. He used to be part of the Russian Spetsnaz and the Vympel Unit. Kaffarov .]] On November 8, 2014, Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir participated in a GRU operation in northern Iran to capture Amir Kaffarov, a Russian arms dealer, who stole three suitcase-sized nukes from the Russian government and sold them to a man named Solomon. After infiltrating Kaffarov's villa and battling through his bodyguards, Dima manages to capture Kaffarov as he was about to make an escape via a Ka-60 Kasatka. Dima was able to extract information from him about Solomon's plan to bring the United States and Russia to war with each other by detonating the nukes in Paris and New York, which would happen "very soon". Comrades Dima later encounters United States Marine Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn and tells him about Solomon's plot. He convinces Blackburn to work together to stop the attack in New York while Dima and his unit attempt to stop the attack in Paris. Dima's mission in Paris ends in failure, and, as a result, is diagnosed with radiation poisoning, Dima then starts to show the early symptoms of it; this is shown by the peeling of skin on his forehead. Battlefield 4 During the year 2020, it is revealed that Dima had been imprisoned in the same facility as Recker and Irish for being falsely implicated in the Paris nuclear bombing. He talks of having survived the event in Paris six years prior and sets out to help Irish and Recker escape, though he states they are the ones doing him the favor. Hannah later rescues the three and they manage to get to a cable car, but the car is shot and severely damaged by a helicopter, resulting in the car tumbling down the mountain. The members of Tombstone survive but Dima is killed when the cable car falls on top of him. Gallery Dimamayakovsky.jpg|Dima meeting Blackburn in the singleplayer mission Kaffarov. Mayakovsky Writing.png|Dima in the ending cutscene of Battlefield 3 Dima Model 2.jpg|Dima character model in Battlefield 3 Dima Model.jpg|Dima character model in Battlefield 4 Dima_Battlelog_Portrait.png|The Battlelog portrait of Dima Dima-info.png bf4 2015-08-19 17-21-03-780.jpg|Dima and Recker escaping prison Trivia *Dima, Vladimir, and Kiril are the only characters who speak Russian in the missions "Comrades" and "Kaffarov," barring the one line that Kaffarov himself says. However, in "Kaffarov" when he meets Blackburn, he speaks in English. *It is possible Dima is the prisoner who assists Kovic by giving him a shiv (similar to how Recker receives a shiv from Dima) while he is imprisoned. *His third-person model in Battlefield 3 is the Russian Recon outfit, minus the headset and balaclava, along with US Engineer leg models. *In the mission, "Kaffarov", he is seen in first person wearing an olive green Gorka suit, but when Blackburn encounters him he is wearing a black sweater. *In the mission "Comrades", he wears the same suit in first person view, even though his teammates wear black ops sweaters. *At the end of the mission "Kaffarov", when playing as Blackburn, you can see him in the aforementioned black ops suit. *Dima is the only playable character to meet and talk with another playable character - Henry Blackburn in Battlefield 3, and Daniel Recker in Battlefield 4. Though not playable, Kovic does this as well. *Before the events of Battlefield 3, Dima trained Solomon after finding him fighting the Soviets during the Soviet-Afghan War. *According to Battlefield 3: The Russian, Dima was born in Moscow, trained the Iranian Revolutionary Guard and was awarded the Order of Alexander Nevsky and the Order of Saint Andrew. *Dima is fluent in English, Arabic, Persian, and French, as well as his native language, Russian. He may be able to understand Chinese, as he knew what the soldier said when he was in the control room in Kunlun Mountains. *The serial number on his dog tag (780411) appears to be his birthday, April 11, 1978. He would be 36 years old during the events Battlefield 3 (2014), and 42 years old in Battlefield 4 (2020). *Dima's appearance is dramatically different in Battlefield 4, due to being modeled on a different actor. His appearance in Battlefield 4 is much closer to that of Solomon from Battlefield 3. This is possibly influenced by the novel Battlefield 3: The Russian, where it is indicated that he is close enough in appearance to Solomon that the two can be mistaken for each other. *Interestingly, Oleg Taktarov, whom Dima was modeled after in Battlefield 3, and Pasha Lychnikoff, who voiced Dima in Battlefield 4, have both acted together in the 1997 film Air Force One. In the film, both Taktarov and Lychnikoff played prison guards who begrudgingly escort genocidal dictator Radek out of his cell near the film's climax. *An unlockable portrait of Dima can be unlocked for Battlelog through Battlepacks. *Dima was born in Leningrad, USSR. *In Battlefield 3, it's stated that Dima is in mid forties; however, his dog tags in Battlefield 4 say that he was born in 1978, making him only 36 years old during the events of the game. ca:Dmitri Mayakovsky ru:Дмитрий Маяковский Category:Characters of Battlefield 3 Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Player Characters Category:Characters of Battlefield 3: The Russian